Quelques petits jeux
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Je m'attaque maintenant à la section Harry Potter! Personne ne sera épargné! Armé vous d'un dé, et amusez vous en faisant ces petits jeux!
1. jeux de dés

Salut!

Voici un petit jeu que j'avais inventé pour Kingdom hearts et que j'ai décidé d'adapter pour Harry Potter (pour contredire mon frère qui ne veux pas que je touche à HP…XD).

Vous n'avez besoin que d'un dé à jouer (pas que je n'aime pas les dés à coudre mais disons que ça convient pas pour ce jeu). Le principe est simple : vous jetez le dé à chaque fois qu'il y a des chiffres et vous prenez le résultat du dé pour construire l'histoire.

à disclamer: Comme vous le savez sans doutes, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, mais j'ai pris la liberté de ridiculisé ses personnages…

Amusez-vous bien…

* * *

C'est l'histoire de

1- Harry,  
2- Ron,  
3- Bumbledore,  
4- McGonagal,  
5- Hermione,  
6- Neville,

Qui a rencontré

1- Voldemort,  
2- Draco,  
3- Ombrage,  
4- Rogue,  
5- Maugrey,  
6- Lucius,

Par une belle nuit étoilée. Ce dernier proposa

1- de conquérir le monde.  
2- de lui apprendre un nouveau sort.  
3- de servir de sujet d'expérimentation.  
4- de l'agresser.  
5- de faire une partie de bowling.  
6- de faire un combat à mort.

Le premier

1- accepta  
2- refusa  
3- hésita  
4- s'enfuit  
5- se cacha dans un buisson  
6- pleura

car

1- il était intimidé.  
2- il était trop heureux.  
3- il avait déjà autre chose de prévu.  
4- son haleine était insupportable.  
5- la température n'y était pas propice.  
6- il ne savait pas quoi faire.

* * *

1- Dumbledore  
2- Maugrey  
3- Voldemort  
4- Rogue  
5- Ombrage  
6- Ron

Proposa à

1- Harry  
2- Draco  
3- Hermione  
4- Neville  
5- Ginny  
6- Goyle

De

1- jouer une manche de tennis en jupe rose  
2- faire un combat à mort  
3- faire des expérimentations  
4- aller prendre un coup  
5- conquérir le monde  
6- se rouler dans la boue

Avec

1- Dobby  
2- Tralawney  
3- une bouteille d'alcool  
4- Firenze  
5- un hippogriffe  
6- McGonagal

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé? détesté?

Faites-moi part de vos découvertes!

si vous appréciez ce petit n'importe quoi, j'en ferais d'autres...

alors... reviews?


	2. jeu de dates

Il y a longtemps... mais me revoilà ^^ merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a bien fait marrer!

Suffit de faire une phrase stupide avec votre mois de naissance, jour de fête, et la première lettre de votre prénom. Je n'ai pas inventé le concept, je l'ai juste adapté pour HP à partir d'un jeu reçu par e-mail qui m'avait bien fait marrer.

C'est le hasard qui a décidé pour la 2e section, voilà ce qui explique pourquoi certains noms ne s'y retrouvent pas, ils sont restés dans le fond de mon chapeau…

Vous êtes du mois de?

Janvier : J'ai couché avec

Février : J'ai lavé

Mars : J'ai fusillé

Avril : J'ai embrassé

Mai : J'ai léché

Juin : J'ai mis le feu à

Juillet : J'ai épousé

Aout : J'ai découpé

Septembre : J'ai joué avec

Octobre : J'ai fabriqué

Novembre : J'ai kidnappé

Décembre : J'ai promené

Votre date d'anniversaire?

1- Fred Weasley

2- Hedwige

3- Magyar à pointes

4- Peeve

5- Severus Rogue

6- Ron Weasley

7- Dudley

8- Une baguette magique

9- Un centaure

10- Remus Lupin

11- Dumbledore

12- Voldemort

13- Harry Potter

14- Un mangemort quelconque

15- Un balai volant

16- l'oncle Vernon

17- Le basilic

18- Le Baron Sanglant

19- La coupe de feu

20- Crockdur

21- Maugrey Fol Œil

22- La marque des ténèbres

23- Cedric Diggory

24- Croutard

25- Cornelius Fudge

26- Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête

27- Graup

28- Un troll

29- Norbert

30- Rusard

31- Victor Krum

La première lettre de votre prénom?

A: et j'ai eu un orgasme.  
B: et je t'emmerde!  
C: pour le bien de l'humanité.  
D: dans l'unique but de sauver le monde.  
E: car on me l'avait gentiment demandé.  
F: en chantant 'my heart will go on'.  
G: car il (elle) avait insulté ma sœur.  
H: et ça pue.  
I: avant d'être enlevé par un extra terrestre.  
J: dans un but purement lucratif.  
K: car j'aime la vie.  
L: et je me suis bien marré.  
M: pour me faire des amis.  
N: car c'était la dernière volonté de mon grand-père.  
O: et je me suis fait gronder par maman.  
P: pour financer mes études.  
Q: car il faisait beau.  
R: car je suis quelqu'un de gentil.  
S: et on peut dire que je suis doué pour ça.  
T: pour un biscuit aux pépites de chocolat.  
U: car je suis un sacré coquinou.  
V: et c'était pas mal du tout.  
W: car je n'ai pas d'ami.  
X: pour la gloire.  
Y: et ça m'a un peu saoulé.  
Z: pour passer le temps.


	3. jeu de dates 2

J'ai retrouvé mon chapeau! et j'avais du temps de libre, alors ça donne un autre jeu!

Il est comme le précédent, je sais... le prochain sera différent, mais je sais pas quand je posterais, le chapeau est resté chez mes parents T-T

*viens de voir la date du dernier post* -_- ça fait un bout de temps... pour ma défense j'avais pas vraiment de net cet été... et malheureusement j'avais d'autres priorités...

me pardonnez-vous? please... *yeux de chat botté* je vais faire plus vite pour le prochain...

* * *

_Vous êtes du mois de?_

Janvier : J'ai poursuivi  
Février : J'ai joué avec  
Mars : J'ai mis le feu à  
Avril : J'ai épousé  
Mai : J'ai léché  
Juin : J'ai couché avec  
Juillet : J'ai lavé  
Aout : J'ai découpé  
Septembre : J'ai kidnappé  
Octobre : J'ai attaqué  
Novembre : J'ai promené  
Décembre : J'ai embrassé

_Votre date d'anniversaire?_

1- Une baguette magique  
2- Toufu  
3- Draco Malefoy  
4- Dumbledore  
5- Le basilic  
6- Un troll  
7- Severus Rogue  
8- Graup  
9- Croutard  
10- Maugrey Fol Œil  
11- le saule cogneur  
12- un centaure  
13- Dudley  
14- Cornelius Fudge  
15- Victor Krum  
16- Norbert  
17- Gobelin  
18- Voldemort  
19- Ron Weasley  
20- Hedwige  
21- Dobby  
22- Les jumeaux Weasley  
23- Harry Potter  
24- Remus Lupin  
25- Sirius Black  
26- Rusard  
27- Un mangemort quelconque  
28- Neville Londubat  
29- Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête  
30- l'oncle Vernon  
31- La marque des ténèbres

_La première lettre de votre prénom?_

A: et je me suis fait gronder par maman.  
B: et on peut dire que je suis doué pour ça.  
C: et je t'emmerde!  
D: et ça m'a un peu saoulé.  
E: car j'aime mettre la pagaille.  
F: car je suis quelqu'un de gentil. avant  
G: en chantant " Double Bouble Toil N' Trouble".  
H: pour passer le temps.  
I: pour le bien de l'humanité.  
J: pour la gloire.  
K: pour l'honneur de ma famille.  
L: et je me suis bien marré.  
M: que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ma place.  
N: car on me l'avait gentiment demandé.  
O: pour me faire des amis.  
P: car je n'ai pas d'ami.  
Q: car j'aime la vie.  
R: et j'ai eu un orgasme.  
S: avant d'être enlevé par un extra terrestre.  
T: car c'était la dernière volonté de mon grand-père.  
U: dans un but purement lucratif.  
V: pour financer mes études.  
W: et ça pue.  
X: et c'était pas mal du tout.  
Y: dans l'unique but de sauver le monde.  
Z: car il faisait beau.

* * *

Alors? vous aimez toujours?

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, elles m'ont bien fait rire^^


	4. jeu de dés et de dates

C'est pas un nouveau... c'est une réédition... le moi de Mai avait été effacer et je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui ^^"

Cette fois c'est un amalgame : mois et date de naissance entrecoupé de jet de dé…

_Brassez le dé_

1- Pour me faire plaisir,  
2- En attendant la fin du monde,  
3- Par une belle journée,  
4- Parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire,  
5- Sans raison valable,

6- Juste pour pouvoir dire qu'il l'a fait,

_Votre mois de naissance_

Janvier : Dumbledore  
Février : Hagrid  
Mars : Dobby  
Avril : le baron sanglant  
Mai : Rogue  
Juin : Harry Potter  
Juillet : Lupin  
Aout : Ron Weasley  
Septembre : Cornelius Fudge  
Octobre : Sirius Black  
Novembre : Vernon  
Décembre : Rusard

_Brassez le dé_

1- attaqua  
2- enferma  
3- poussa  
4- fit des expérimentations avec  
5- chuchota un truc à  
6- demanda une recette de brownies à/au

_Votre date de naissance_

1- un troll  
2- un gobelin  
3- un arbre  
4- un magiar à pointe  
5- Crockdur  
6- Goyle  
7- la coupe de feu  
8- Voldemort  
9- la baguette de sureau  
10- Toufu  
11- Lucius Malfoy  
12- la marque des ténèbres  
13- Dudley  
14- Hedwige  
15- un vampire  
16- Victor Krum  
17- Salazar Serpentard  
18; Cedric Digory  
19- le basilic  
20- Molly Weasley  
21- Neville Londubat  
22- Croutard  
23- Godric Gryffondor  
24- Peeve  
25- un balai  
26- Norbert  
27- un mangemort  
28- Maugrey  
29- Draco Malefoy  
30- un épouvantard  
31- Graup

_Brassez le dé_

1- devant la grande porte du château.  
2- dans un placard.  
3- dans un endroit maintenu secret par le ministère de la magie.  
4- à côté de moi,  
5- chez lui.  
6- où personne ne le trouvera!

* * *

Merci à crownclown123, Ariani Lee, nmfrter, ewylyn, Liyly et Marie pour leur review^^

et un merci spécial à Lucy in the sky with diamond qui m,a fait remarqué qu'il manquait Mai!


End file.
